Eine Gute Nacht Geschichte
* Von: Zarrijak * Gilde: Shadowmoon Stamm Eines Schönen Nachmittages Zarrijak kehrte nach einem langen Mittag wieder nach Hause zurück, begrüßte Yukisan mit einer langen Umarmung und einem zärtlichen Kuss. Er gürtete seine Waffen ab und zog sich etwas bequemeres an, während ihm Yukisan etwas zu essen brachte, er bedanke sich mit einem verliebten Blick bei ihr und begann kurz darauf zu essen, es schmeckte köstlich. Satt und gut gelaunt schlenderte er im Haus herum und half überall so gut er konnte. Einige Zeit verging bis Yukisan ihn von seiner ihm selbst auferlegten Arbeit abzog, da er alles mehr oder weniger stümperhaft anging. Mit einem breiten wohlwollenden Lächeln besah er Yukisan, die ihm erklärte wie er am besten Staub aufwischte, ohne die karge Möblierung zu demolieren. Er tat wie ihm gehießen und nahm sich dann noch etwas Wasser und setzte sich nach draussen um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen einzufangen... als er draussen war, sah er seine Tochter in einer Krippe, dicht an der Eingangstür liegen, die vergnügt zu sein schien, fröhlich lachte sie und alle Haare standen ihr zu Berge, ein stechender Ozongeruch ging von der Krippe aus. Zarrijak ging langsam zu ihr herüber und sah, wie sie mit kleinen Blitzen die Fliegen in ihrer Nähe schmorte. "Ich habe es dir doch gesagt..." sagte Yukisan von etwas weiter hinten. "Sie wird eine kleine Schamanin werden, immerhin etwas, was sie von dir hat..." "Aye. Die Schönheit hat sie ja von dir." erwiderte Zarrijak lächelnd. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als Yukisan ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern gab. Er blickte ihr verliebt nach, als sie zurück in die Hütte ging. Weiterhin lächelnd beugte er sich über die Krippe um seine kleine Schönheit auf den Schoß zu nehmen, sie blickte ihn nur fragend an. "Ahh, komm her meine kleine Milína..." er küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn und bereute es sofort. Sie war elektrisch gelanden... Nach diesem kleinen Schock nahm er sie in den Arm und trug sie umsichtig zu einem Schaukelstuhl neben der Tür. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Zarrijak wo er den Stuhl her hatte... er wusste es nicht mehr. "Weist du, es ist schon seltsam... ich bin jetzt hier, zu einer Zeit... in einer Situation die ich mir lange nicht einmal Vorstellen konnte..." er blickte Milína lange an. "Ich erinnere mich noch an das, was schon so lange vergangen ist..." arrijak's Blick gleitet in die Ferne ab. "Ich weis es ist lächerlich... aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl es dir erzählen zu müssen, verstehst du?" Ein Blick in ihrem Gesicht zeigte ihm, auf sonderbarer Weise, dass sie ihm zuhörte. Milína blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. "Hmm. Es scheint als würdest verstehen... Also wo soll ich anfangen?... Ahja. Am Anfang, natürlich." Er blickte wieder der untergehenden Sonne zu, deren Korona gerade die Berge in Flammen setzte und alles in ein orangerotes Lichte tünchte. Ein langer Anfang... "Ich wurde vor langer Zeit geboren, in einem Dorf im heutigen Ashenvale... dies ist für mich selbst unvorstellbar Lange her... Es war wärend der Zeit der Großen Trollkönigreiche. Ich wurde als Erstgeborener Sohn des Großschamanens Zar-Merrak, geboren. Ich hatte noch zwei weitere Geschwister, einen Bruder und eine Schwester... Nach alter Tradition erhielten wir unsere erste Namensvorsilbe nach der jeweiligen Vorsilbe unseres Elternteils. Mein Bruder hieß Zar-Niak und ich wählte meinen Namen, Zar-Rijak. Meine Schwester hieß Mar-Ana, nach meiner Mutter Mar-jippa, einer Hohepriesterin Joon' Dars, früher durften nur Trollinnen an Joon' Dar, die Große Mutter, beten und sie preisen. Mein Bruder und Ich wählten den Weg des Schamanen um, zum einen, mit unserer direkten Umwelt in Verbindung treten zu können und zum anderen um unseren Stamm, den Shadowmoon, gegen die anrückenden Horden der Elfen verteidigen... Die Jahre vergingen, wir lernten die alten mächtigen Rituale, die es uns erlaubten die Laos um ihre Macht zu bitten, wir lernten die Grundzüge der alten Heilkunst und wir lernten den Kodex der Schlange zu leben und zu befolgen. Wir waren bereit unsere Position im Stamm anzutreten, doch innerhalb der Jahre, hatte sich die Grenze der sich bekriegenden verschoben... Die Kampfhandlungen rückten immer näher und wir erhielten Berichte davon, das andere Truppenverbände der Shadowmoon sich immer weiter zurück zogen. Wir meldeten uns sofort freiwillig für den Kampf gegen die Elfen, doch die Elfen schienen Unaufhaltsam. Die Macht, die sie durch ihr Bündniss mit den Dämonen erhielten, glich unsere Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit mehr als aus. Mein Bruder und ich kämpften gemeinsam gegen die Elfen, die der Herrschaft der Trolle ein Ende setzen wollten. Wir siegten zwar oft, aber die Großen Schlachten gingen immer öfter verloren. Als mein Bruder und Ich eines Tages zu unserem Dorf zurück kehrten fanden wir es zerstört und verlassen vor, der Geruch von frischer Asche und Trollblut stieg mir sofort in die Nase. Wir suchten wie besessen unser altes Zuhause auf..." Zarrijak's Blick verfinstert sich. "Wir fanden unsere Schwester, und unsere Mutter. Beide hatten anscheinend versucht die Kinder des Dorfes mit ein paar anderen Trollinnen zu verteidigen... Wir fanden noch andere Trolle, die um unsere Hütte verstreut lagen... aber keine Elfen. Das einzige was wir fanden war eines Ihrer Banner, das halb zerrissen in einer Pfütze aus Dreck und Blut lag." Zarrijak schluckte kurz und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck aus der Trinkflasche neben ihm. "Wir nahmen den Banner mit uns. Wir wussten nun wen wir zu jagen hatten. Und wenn Trolle sich auf eins verstehen... dann auf das Jagen. Wir fanden noch einige andere Trolel aus unserem Dorf. Zusammen schusterten wir einen kleinen Truppenverband zusammen und machten uns auf es diesen Elfen heim zu zahlen. Rache war das einzige was uns noch antrieb. Schnell fanden die Ausgebildeten Jäger in unserem Trupp die Fährte der Elfen, die sich erstaunlich still durch unseren Dschungel bewegten. Wir warteten einen weiteren Tag ab, und stellten ihnen eine Falle. Im Morgengrauen kamen sie an dem Ort ihres bald eintreffenden Todes an. Möge die Schlange sie für ihre Verbrechen strafen, so wie selbst wir es nicht vermochten. Sie waren es noch nicht einmal wert verzehrt zu werden, wie wir es sonst mit mächtigen Feinden zu amchen pflegten. Diese Rituelle Mahl am Ende des Kampfes wird nicht stattfinden. Sie sind nur Abschaum, nichts weiter... Wir, 30 Trolle, voller Hass und Rachegelüsten lagen im Gebüsch versteckt. wir hatten uns mit Erde eingerieben, so das selbst andere Trolle Probleme hätten uns noch zu finden. Als die Elfen den destinierten Punkt errreichten, sprangen wir aus unserem Versteck und das Gemetzel begann. Die 70 Elfenkrieger die wir überrascht hatten, hatten allem Anschein nach, nicht den blassesten Schimmer, dass sie von uns verfolgt wurden... Die ersten zwei dutzend von ihnen fiehlen unseren vom Hass geleiteten Schlägen zum Opfer. Der Elfische Trupp bestand nicht nur aus Soldaten, er hatte in seiner Mitte einige Blutmagier in weiten Roben und mit verklärtem Blick die, sobald sie die Situation erkannten, mit einem Ritual der Beschwörung begannen... Nachdem ich drei Elfen aus dem Weg geräumt hatte erkannte ich was sie vorhatten... Der Riss zwischen den Welten öffnete sich schon, eine gähnende Leere breitete sich vor uns aus. Ich rief Zarniak noch eine schnelle Warnung zu und sprang vor... zwischen die Blutenden Magier der Elfen. Geschwächt waren sie eine leichte Beute für einen Rasenden Schamanen wie mich... Der Riss weitete sich immer mehr und ich erkannt was dahinter lag. Die Kochenden Weiten Hambawamba's und er hatte den Elfen einen Diener geschickt, um die Elfen zu unterstützen. Ich spaltete den Kopf eines Elfen mit einem geraden Hieb von Oben und rannte auf den Spalt zu... Ich wusste, es gab nur einen Weg diesen Spalt zu schliessen, entweder kommt etwas durch oder es geht etwas hinein, da die Kreatur noch zu warten schien, bis sich der Spalt ihres Enormen Körperumfangs angepasst hatte, aber für einen Troll mittlerer Größe langte es allemal aus. Ich ignorierte die Schläge der anderen Elfen um mich herum, da sie es nicht schafften meinen Lauf zu verlangsamen. Mit einem Schnellen Blick nach hinten sah ich, das dieses Scharmützel nur an uns gehen würde solange diese Kreatur da blieb wo sie war, fürungslos und ohne ihre Magier, war es ein ausgeglichener Kampf zwischen den Trollen und den Elfen, die zwar immernoch mehr waren als Trolle auf dem Schlachtfeld, aber ihnen fehlte die Fähigkeit zur Regeneration..." Zarrijak pausierte abermals, diesmal um seine Tochter zurechtzurücken, die etwas aus seinem Griff glitt. "Mein Bruder sah was ich vorhatte und rief mir nach, ich sollte es nicht tun... Ich ignorierte Ihn, das einzige, was ich tun kann um meine Familie zu retten, um die letzten Überlebenden des Dorfes zu retten war es, mich zu Opfern, entweder betritt etwas den Spalt oder verlässt es... Mit einem Stoßgebet zu den Iwa's auf den Lippen sprang ich in den sich öffnenden Spalt. Es war so... als würde alles von die gerissen werde, die Luft aus meinen Lungen, das Licht aus meinen Augen, jeder Gedanke aus meinem Hirn. Hambawamba's Welt beheimatet ich nur kurz... meiner Meinung nach zumindest, aber Lange genug um einige Eindrücke zu behalten... Davon erzähle ich dir aber erst, wenn du keine Alpträume davon bekommst, Milína." Zarrijak lächelte seine Tochter an... sie war eingeschlafen. "Was ist dann passiert, Zarrijak? Wie bist du da wieder raus gekommen?" Yukisan blickte ihn fragend von der Seite an. "Hmm..." Zarrijak sammelte kurz seine Gedanken, etwas, dass er in letzter Zeit immer öfter tun musste. "Ich kam praktisch gerade an, ein Geruch von Kot, Urin und Erbrochenem lag in der Luft, ein roter Nebel bedeckte den kargen Steinboden... die Diener Hambawamba's, die den Geruch verströmten, hatten mich gerade erst bemerkt, der Riss hatte sich sofort hinter mir geschlossen... Diese Kreaturen sahen mich gierig an, anscheinend war es das erste mal, das sie einen Diener der anderen Laos gesehen hatten, und wie sollten sie ihrem Herrn am besten dienen, wenn sie nicht einen Diener der anderen Iwas verschlingen, oder zumindest ihrem Iwa Opfern würden. Diese Dämonen machten gerade einen Schritt in meine Richtung, als ich einen weiteren Riss erkannte... eine Chance diesem Alptraum zu entkommen. Die Dämonen achteten nicht auf den Riss, ich war VIEL interessanter... zu meinem Leidwesen, lag der Riss zwischen den Bestien, und schweren Herzen's rannte ich los. Ich rief nach den Iwas, um mir beizustehen und den Elementen um mich zu schützen... Etwas schien meinem Ruf zu folgen und die meisten Schläge dieser Kreaturen gingen ins Leere, doch die, die trafen, schmerzten so stark als stünde der getroffene Teil meines Körpers in Flammen. Ich taumelte auf den Riss zu und schaftte es mit einem verzweifelten Sprung den Riss zwischen den Welten zu erreichen..." Zarrijak nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck Wasser, wärend er seine Tochter den geübteren Armen ihrer Mutter übergab. "Wieder überkam mich dieses Gefühl, das alles von mir gerissen würde, und war einfach nur glücklich diesen Alptraum zu verlassen. Doch als ich wieder zu mir kam, stand ich in einem mit Kreide gezeichnetem Kreis, der mit brennenden Kerzen und kalten Schädeln von kleineren Kreaturen ausgestattet war. Vor mir stand eine verunsicherte grüne Kreatur, etwas kleiner als Ich, mit breiten Schultern und stämmiger Statur. Die langen schwarzen Haare zu Zöpfen nach Hinten gebunden, in weite teure Stoffe gehüllt mit einem Stab in der Hand, blickte mich diese Kreatur lange an... Ich musste wohl keinen angenehmen Anblick bieten: In eine schwere blutbefleckte Stammesrüstung gehüllt, mit blutverklebten Haaren und einer großen bedrohlichen Obsidian Axt, an der noch das Blut mehrer Elfen klebte. Ich richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf und sondierte erstmal meine Umgebung, Ich befand mich in einer Halle, erichtet aus großen Knochen und Stein, in deren Mitte befand sich der Kreidekreis, und mehrere Feuerschalen an der Wand der Kreisrunden Halle waren das ganze Mobiliar des Raumes... ein seltsamer Geruch von Erde oder Sand lag in der trockenen Luft, und ein sanfter Windstoß brachte das Feuer in den Schalen zum Beben. Anscheinend hatte sich der grüne Kerl wieder gefangen, denn er brüllte etwas, was ich damals nicht verstand. Heute weis ich was er sagte, immerhin spreche ich heute Orkisch... "WAS MACHST DU HIER?! Ich wollte keinen verfluchten TROLL beschwören! Was soll das?! Warum musst du alles zerstören! Die ganze Vorbereitung, alles UMSONST!!" Ich füllte mich nicht gerade freundlich begrüßt, ich wollte gerade zu einer Danksagung ansetzen, als er mit seinem Stab auf mich zugestürmt kam. Das war zuviel für mich, ich bin nicht gerade durch Hambwambas Reich gerannt, nur um jetzt von einem möchtegern Beschwörer geschlagen zu werden., ein kurzes Aufblitzen meiner Schwarzen Klinge beendeten seine Karriere als Beschwörer. Ich sah mich um, ob jemand anders das Ende des Beschwörers Mitgekriegt hatte, alles ruhig. Ich nam mir einen Moment um meine Klinge an den trockenen Kleiderresten des Grünlings zu reinigen, dann ging ich langsam auf den Ausgang zu, der hinter mir lag. Die grelle Sonne blendete mich zuerst, doch dann erkannte ich wo ich war. Ich stand in einer Wüste, keine Wolken am Himmel und doch wehte ein konstanter Wind feinen Sand in die Ritzen meiner Rüstung... Der Sand blieb schon nach kurzer Zeit an den Blutigen Stellen meiner Rüstung hängen... "Vielleicht hätte ich nicht auf Alttroll grüßen sollen", sagte ich laut zu mir selbst. Ich fing an, gerade aus weiter zu laufen, als hinter einer Düne mehrere Gestalten auftauchten. Es waren Trolle, doch von einer Haut und Haarfarbe, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte, und sie trugen, auf einer Holzstange, einen anderen Troll, er war mit Armen und Beinen an die Stange gebunden. Diesen Trollstamm erkannte ich... Es handelte sich um einen Darkspear Troll,ein Troll eines Stamm, der sehr sehr klein war, fast nur drei Dörfer groß, aber zu unserem Dorf in Handelsbeziehungen Stand. Natürlich waren es ungläubige, doch hatten sie immer guten Fisch und das war Etwas, was wir immer brauchen konnten, wenn wir mal was anderes Essen wollten als normales Fleisch. Ich beschloss diesen Darkspear zu befreien... wer weis, vielleicht konnte er mir sagen wo ich war. Ich ging auf den Trupp zu und sie hielten an, als sie mich erkannten. Sobald ich in Hörweite war rief ich ihnen zu: "Mein Name lautet Zarrijak, Ich bin ein Shamane der Shadowmoon, Diener der Schlange, und Sohn von Zarmerrak dem Großshamanen." Als Antwort bekam ich nur ein Grinsen und ein Aufblitzen von Waffen. Ich besah mir die Trolle genauer, ein Haufen unerfahrener Jungspunde. Ich spürte zwar noch meine Wunden durch Hambwambas Schergen, aber mit denen konnte ich es noch aufnehmen. "Ich will euch nicht schaden, überlasst mir den Troll und geht von dannnen, zwischen unseren Stämmen herschen weder Krieg noch Fede." Anscheinend verstanden sie mich nicht, denn sie rückten weiter vor und antworteten nicht. Ich suchte gerade nach einer Möglichkeit mich verständlicher Auszudrücken, als diese Bande auf mich zustürmte, sie ließen den Gefangenen fallen... Sie waren keine Gegner für mich... aber ich durfte keinen Entkommen lassen, sonst wäre sein Stamm gewarnt worden und das wäre sicher mein Ende gewesen." Zarrijak sah zu den Bergen auf, die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, sein Blick schien weit in der Ferne zu liegen... Yukisan riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Was hast du mit dem Troll dann gemacht?" "Hmm... Wenn du mir noch etwas zum Trinken bringst erzähle ich weiter." Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. "Nagut, du Erpresser." Lächelnd ging sie in die Hütte um noch etwas Mondbeerensaft zu holen. Dankend nam ihr Zarrijak das Getränk aus der Hand und nahm einen langen Schluck. Der Seltsame Troll, oder Ein zu langer Schlummer. "Ich ging nun zu diesem Troll, den sie gefangen genommen hatten, " begann Zarrijak seine Geschichte wieder aufzunehmen. "Ich löste seine Fesseln und gab ihm etwas Wasser aus meinen Rationen über sein Gesicht. Es war verdreckt und blutverkrustet, anscheinend hatten sie ihm eine harte Zeit verschafft. Langsam begann er sich wieder zu bewegen. Gehts es dir gut? Ist irgendwas gebrochen? fragte ich ihn auf Alttroll, da ich nicht annahm, das sich unser Stammesdialekt im Vergleich zu der Hochsprache in diesem Gebiet der Welt durchsetzte. Der Troll sah mich nur fragend an und setzte sich auf. Er murmelte etwas in einer mir unbekannten Sprache, die gleiche die der Grünling gesprochen hatte. Ich gab ihm einen weiteren moment, und wiederholte meine Frage, diesmal schien er mich zu verstehen, immerhin sah er mich direkt an und sprach dann in gehackten Brocken in der Hochsprache zu mir: Ich sein Freund. Du mir nicht wehtun, bitte. Ich nickte und sagte ihm, das es sehr unwahrscheinlich sei, das ich ihn gerettet hätte, um ihm zu Schaden, er schien nicht zu verstehen... ich sprach anscheinend zu schnell für ihn. Ich stelle mich ihm vor, und er keuchte nur etwas von: Ser-Ral. Ich nahm an das es sein Name war, und half ihm auf die Beine. Wakelig stand er vor mir, und ich nahm an, das es jetzt noch ein schlechter Zeitpunkt wäreihn zu fragen wo wir sind und wie ich am besten wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Er bot mir einen recht kümmerlichen Anblick, gewandete in die Reste einer ehemals kostbaren, jetzt zerschlissenen Robe, mit einem dünnen Ledergürtel, an dem einige Täschchen hingen, ohne Waffe stand er da... vorn über gebeugt, nur weit tiefer als es für Trolle üblich sein sollte. Ich wirkte einen einfacheren Heilzauber, der sich um die offenen Wunden kümmerte, die er hatte und gab ihm noch etwas Wasser zu trinken... Serral bekam anscheinend den Überblick zurück und bedankte sich bruchstückhaft. Ich ging mit ihm zu einer höheren Düne und wir setzten uns in den Schatten. Jetzt fand ich es aktzeptabel, sich nach diesem Ort zu erkundigen. Er verstand meine Frage und sagte Tanaris. Ich kannte diesen Ort nicht... Ich fragte ihn ob er genauer wüsste wo Tanaris kag und gab ihm gleichzeitig ein paar Namen von Orten, an denen ich mich Orientieren konnte... Er kannte sie nicht! Die großen Trollstädte! Ich war verzweifelt. Anscheinend war es Zeitverschwendung diesen Troll zu retten, ein ungläubiger der noch nichtmal die Hochsprache sprach. Ich war gerade kurz davor zu gehen und diesen Troll zurück zu lassen, als er sagte: Warum du sprechen Altes Troll? Niemand mehr sprechen Altes Troll, nur noch in Ruinen geschrieben. Ich wurde stutzig. Ich fragte nach, und er wiederholte, diesmal etwas deutlicher, den Satz. Altes Troll? Ja, so nannten wir die Hochsprache auch immer, aber nur aus Spaß. Es war keine Spur von Spaß bei ihm zu erkennen. Ruinen? Wovon sprach er? Was meinst du mit Ruinen? Er erzählte mir grob von den Ruinen in der Nähe... Ich verstand nur die Hälfte. er benutzte fast keine Gramatik... Und für ihn musste ich wie ein Angeber gewirkt haben... Nach einer Stunde des Ausruhens... für uns beide, ich war immernoch durch die Kämpfe, ja noch durch die Schlachte gegen die Elfen erschöpft. fargte ich ihn nach einem Ort, an dem Mann sich richtig ausruhen konnte. Die Sonne stand zwar immernoch hoch am Himmel, aber ich fühlte mich so müde, und ich wollte nicht im Sand einschlafen. Er sagte ein Wort, das für mich gar keinen Sinn ergab, er sagte: Gadgetzan. Wir zogen los, und nach einer Weile fragte ich ihn nach der Sprache, die er gesprochen hatte, als er aufwachte. Serral meinte nur etwas von Orkisch... wieder etwas, was keinen Sinn ergab, was sind Orks? fragte ich ihn. und er beschrieb mir im Groben den Grünling, der mich beschworen, nein befreit hatte. Ich fragte ihn warum er die Sprache dieser häßlichen Kreaturen spricht, und er antwortet, weil sie gerettet haben meines Stamm. Das brachte mich vorerst zum schweigen. Gadgetzan In dieser Stadt erschien mir alles merkürdig... kleine Grünlinge liefen umher und schienen auf alles aufzupassen. Sie wirkten gleich unsympatisch, dieses breite Grinsen im Gesicht und hinter ihrer Stirn drehte sich alles nur ums Geld... Misstrauisch beäugte ich fahlhäutige Wesen, die mich an Affen zu erinnern schienen, die meisten waren bewaffnet und ich amchte einen großen Bogen um sie, bis... ich den Elfen sah. Seine lilane Haut schillerte unter den Stoffen hervor die er trug, und sein wehendes weises Haar verursachte in mir einen Brechreitz. Ich zog meine Waffe und war bereit mich auf den Elf zu stürtzen, um auch den letzten seiner Art, die ich im Austerben wähnte von dieser Welt zu tilgen. Es ging dann alles sehr schnell. Ich überwältigte den Elf und stand über seiner Leiche... er hatte sich nichteinmal gewehrt. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, doch sofort wurde ich von den kleinen Grünlingen UND den anderen Wesen um mich herum angegriffen. Es waren zu viele. Was ist nur mit der Welt geschehen, das Elfen geholfen wird, das Rache an einem Troll von einem Nicht-Elfen, aufgrund des Todes eines Elfen ausgetragen wird. Ich schaffte es ihnen irgendwie zu entkommen... Fliehen, um an einem anderen Tag Kämpfen zu können. Der Alte Troll kam nach einiger Zeit nach. Ich nehme an, das er etwas gegessen und getrunken hat. Er sah schon etwas besser aus. Ich fragte ihn was los gewesen sei, da ich auch nicht wirklich, nicht ernsthaft verfolgt wurde. Und er erklärte es mir in den Brocken Alttroll die er kannte. Unglaublich, dass so ein System nur aufgrund des Geldes existieren konnte. Geld, etwas was doch von absolut zweitrangiger Bedeutung war im vergleich zur Religion oder Abstammung... Ich nahm dankend etwas Nahrung vom ihn und trank etwas von seinem Wasser, anscheined waren nicht alle Darkspear so unzuverlässig qie mann sich sagte. Wir nahmen uns eine weiter außen gelagerte Hütte und beendeten den Tag, indem ich mich mit einem Auge schlafen legte und er Wache hielt. Der Schlaf tat gut. Er ermöglichte es mir meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Der Alte Troll konnte sich anscheinend am Leben erhalten, das bedeutete für mich, as ich mich an ihn halten musste, bis ich einen Weg nach Hause finden konnte. Ich lernte von ihm das Orkisch das er Sprach und brachte ihm im Gegensatz die Hochsprache bei. Das ganze dauerte im großen und ganzen 3 Wochen, in dem wir kaum etwas anderes Taten. Irgendwann fragte ich ihn: Wie läuft der Krieg gegen die Elfen eigenltich? Er antwortete sehr verwirrend, er meinte es gäbe keinen Offiziellen Krieg seit dem ein Ork names Thrall noch mehr Orks auf einen Kontinent namens Kalimdor gefürht hatte. Ich wollte es genauer wissen: "Was ist aus den alten Trollkönigen geworden? Kennst du sie noch? Was ist aus ihnen geworden?!" schrie ich ihn an. Er war kurzzeitig verwirrt. Dann fasste er sich wieder und antwortete: "Was soll das heißen, du weist nicht was aus ihnen geworden ist? Sie sind, genau wie der Alte Kontinent , zerbrochen. Die Magie der Elfen war zu stark für unsere alten Heere, so steht es zumindest geschrieben. Heutzutage existieren nur noch die Überreste der alten Königreiche. Vielleicht sagen dir ja noch die Namen etwas, immerhin scheinst du dich mit "Geschichte" auszukennen. Die Gurubashi sind wohl noch das größte der alten Völker... sie bevölkern die Ruinen ihrer Ahnen, die sie nur noch beschmutzen und nur noch instand halten können. Sie haben ihre Macht verloren, genau wie alle anderen Stämme. Nur die Darkspear sind nicht dem Wahnsinn und dem bösen Voodoo zerfallen." "Zerfallen..." stammelte ich langsam. "Geschichte...?" "Ja Maan. Geschichte. Die meisten Trolle beschäftigen sich nicht mehr damit..." Ich fiel ihm ins Wort. "Was ist aus den Shadowmoon geworden? Du erzähltest mir von den Gurubashi, sie beherrschten den Osten des Kontinents. Er wurde gespalten? Was ist passiert? Sag mir, was..." Ich holte kurz Luft, ein Umstand den er nutzte um zu antworten. "Ich weis nicht was das sein sollen, die Shadowmoon. Ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört, und auch nicht von ihm gelesen. Ich weis nicht genau was mit dem Kontinent geschehen ist. In Gadgetzan gibt es einige Schriften die dir weiterhelfen könnten... Du hast nur das Problem das mann jetzt nach dir sucht. Diese Sache mit dem Elfen... war das unbedingt notwenig? Du hä..." Versuchte er zu sagen, aber ich war blitzschnell bei ihm und hielt ihn einen guten Meter über den Boden. "Hätte ich was? Ihn am leben lassen sollen? NIEMALS! ... Nicht nach dem was sie mir angetan haben!" Ich lies ihn wieder nach unten, er rieb sich die Kehle. "Der Krieg ist vorbei... Lange schon. Aber keine Sorge..." keuchte er " ein neuer wird kommen. Und du wirst eine Möglichkeit finden dich an ihnen zu rächen. Wenn du wirklich wissen willst, was passiert ist. Musst du irgendwie in die Stadt finden, ohne den Wachen aufzufallen." Gadgetzan - Nachts "Ich besorgte mir einen dunklen Kaputzenumhang und lies meine Rüstung bei dem Alten. Ich wartet die Nacht ab, nicht nur weil es dunkler war, es war auch kühler, und das erleichterte jede meiner Aktionen um ein vielfaches. Die Stadt kam immer näher und ich hielt an als ich die Wachen erkennen konnte: eine schlief, und die andere Wache, einer der Goblins, der mich angegeriffen hatte, saß auf einem Schemel und schrieb an einem Pergament herum. Der Alte hatte etwas von einem Gasthaus gefaselt, und von einer kleinen Bibliothek. Ich veränderte meine Gestalt in die eines Wolfes, und nahm die Welt anders war... Als Wolf ist es Nachts taghell, aber nur weil mann Gerüche... sehen kann, und da Gerüche dauerhafter sind als das Licht, konnte ich sehen was sich in der letzten Zeit hier ereignet hatte. Der Gestank von Elfen hing als lilane Schlieren in der Luft, und eine Jauchegrube in der Nähe, überschüttete den Platz mit einer Braun Grünen Wolke. Die Wachen verströmten einen Metallisch grauen Duft, voller kleiner Flecken von Waffenöl und Körpergeruch, genau konnte mann den Unterschied nicht mehr sagen. Auch ein rosiger Geruch von Schweinen ging von den Kreaturen aus die Menschen genannt wurden. Orks konnte ich keine riechen. Der Geruch von Körpersäften und Angst war allgegenwärtig und ich konnte nicht erahnen was genau sich hier als letztes zugetragen hatte, um da eventuell einen Vorteil heraus zu ziehen. Es war den Tag über recht windstill gewesen, und so hattens ich die Gerüche wie eine Farbige Käseglocke des Gestanks über die Stadt gelegt, und bildetet eine ekelerregnde stickige schwülwarme Athmossphäre. Ich wechselte meine Gestalt zurück. Lange hätte ich es als Geisterwolf nicht mehr aushalten können, die Gerüche waren dazu einfach zu widerwärtig. Ich näherte mich der schreibenden Wache und zog mir meine Kaputze über den Kopf, zerstörte damit meine Frisur und bemühte mich Aufrecht zu gehen. Er blickte erst zu mir auf als ich direkt vor ihm stand. Das Licht seiner Fackel erreicht nicht mein Gesicht... Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt, zum Schlag bereit, doch... er nickte nur kurz lies mich passieren. Das war doch recht einfach, dachte ich und schritt zügig gehn Taverne. Sie war angefüllt mit dem Niederen Abschaum dieser Welt. Menschen und Elfen, und noch kleinere Menschen saßen an einem Tisch lachten und tranken, wärend an einem anderen Tisch einige Barden versuchten sich Musikalisch zu profilieren. An einem anderen Tisch sah ich noch einige Orks um einen anscheinend gestorbenen Menschen herum zusitzen, der Ihnen etwas vorzulesen schien. Die Anwesenheit des Untoten schien niemandem Anstößig und ich versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Um den Tisch mit dem Orks lagen einige Bücher verstreut und ich näherte mich dem Tisch umsichtig, war es die "Bibliothek" von der der Troll erzählt hatte? Ich erinnerte mich an die wenigen Hieroglyphen die die Orks kennen und betrachtete einen Buchrücken genauer: Khel Thuzad und ... Dies war wohl nicht das wonach ich suchte... Es musste doch etwas über die Trolle geben, falls nicht würde ich mit diesem buch anfangen mir Wissen anzueignen. Wie mann einen Menschen... Nett, aber Nein." Zarrijak pausierte länger und blickte nach oben in den hellen Sternenhimmel. Mühsam wandte er den Blick wieder ab und nahm seine Erzählung wieder auf. "Die Alten Trollkönigreiche, da war etwas näher an dem was ich wissen wollte. Ich lehnte mich in einem Stuhl zurück und begann zu lesen..." Zarrijak's Augen schlossen sich. "Es wäre jetzt zu weit ausgeholt das wiederzugeben was in dem Buch geschrieben steht... Sagen wir einfach, das ich es zweimal lesen musste um alles richtig zu lesen, und nocheinmal um mich zu vergewissern das das was ich gelesen hatte auch wirklich so in dem Buch stand. Ich war... verstört... ich legte das Buch beseite und lies die Zeit verstreichen... Meine Gedanken versuchten die Ereignisse nachzuvollziehen: die Kontinente gespalten, die Königreiche... vergangen. In den anderen Büchern stand etwas von untoten Armeen und Dämonen die gekommen sind und besiegt wurden... aber nun wieder erstarken, von Orks die gekommen sind und besiegt wurden und nun wieder erstarken... Ich wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht was ich tun sollte, weder in dem Buch über die Trolle, noch in den andern tauchten die Shadowmoon auf. Was ist mit uns geschehen? Konnte es sein das ich der einzige bin, der noch lebte? Durch einen Unfall aus seiner Zeit gerissen... um allein von seinem Stamm und den alten Zeiten zu verkünden? Ich schloss meine Augen und voller Gedanken und Sorgen schlief ich ein... Die Reise nach Orgrimmar Ich wurde unsanft von einem recht großen Elfen geweckt, der in seiner Seltsamen Sprache etwas zu mir sagte. Es klang recht grob und eindringlich und sofort war meine Müdigkeit verflogen, und ich griff nach meiner Waffe. Er lächelte und ging einen Schritt zurück. Ich fletschte die Zähne und stand auf. Wir waren die einzigen in dem Gasthaus, bis auf den Wirt, der sein Geld zählte und einige schlafende Gäste. Er machte keine Anstalten seine Waffe zu ziehen und ich sprang vor, heute war weder der Tag andem ich einem Elfen verzeihen noch einen verschonen würde. Er schien das bedacht zu haben, da er geschickt auswich. ich hielt Inne und überdachte die Situation. Er hatte keine Waffe gezogen und lächelte mich mit demselben Blick an, den der Elfen Magier damals auch hatte. Er hörte kurz auf zu lächeln und betrachtete mich nun abschätzend, anscheinend erwartete er es nicht von einem Troll nachzudenken... Ich suchte mir im Kopf den schnellsten Weg aus der Taverne und fing wieder an den Elfen anzugreifen. Es wich den ersten schlägen aus, dennoch sah er sich gezwungen seine Waffe zu ziehen und wir führten einen Schlagwechsel... doch war ich auf Dauer der bessere Kämpfer, allein wegen unserer Fähigkeit Wunden schnell zu heilen. Ich setze ihm ein Ende ihndem ich die Kräfte der Erde rief und alle meinen Zorn und ihre Kraft gegen den Elfen richtete. Es war hoffentlich ein Schneller und Schmerzhafter Tod. Blutend brach er zu Boden, ein leerer Blick auf mich gerichtet, Verständnislosigkeit in den Augen... Ich rannte zu den Büchern, an verdatterten Gästen vorbei, die gerade aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht waren. Ich wickelte in meinen Umhang die Bücher ein, die ich nochmal lesen wollte und rannte aus der Taverne, auf den Stadtausgang zu, hinter mir konnte ich schon die kreischenden Stimmen der Wachen hören. Der Wächter war anscheinend mit dem Schrieb fertig geworden und lehnte sich leicht anch vorne auf einen Zweihändigen Streitkolben... Der Goblin erkannte mich in dem Moment als ich ihn erneut passierte und ich hörte hintermir seine Waffe durch die Luft sausen. Ich beschleunigte und rannte zu der Hütte des Alten Trolls... Ich versteckte mich für eine Weile in den Schatten, gerade solange bis ich sicher war das mir niemand folgte und betrat die baufällige Behausung. In ihr lag der Alte Darkspear, in der Mitte seiner verwüstetem Wohnung, blutend. Ich ging langsam zu ihm, an der größe der Blutlache zu Urteilen lag er schon eine ganze Weile da. Ich kniete zu ihm nieder und überprüfte seinen Atmung und seinem Puls. Er atmete flach und kaum hörbar, sein Puls raste, als sein Körper versuchte den Blutverlust zu kompensieren. Er hatte nicht mehr lange zu leben, selbst für einen jungen Troll war der Blutverlust zu hoch, um sich davon wieder zu erholen. Ich sagte zu ihm: "Es waren die Elfen. Willst du, das ich noch etwas für dich tue?" Er lächelte mich an und sagte leise durch seine Hauer hindurch: "Geh und suche die deinen... Ich weis nicht warum ich dich mag... aber ich tue es..." Er redete offensichtlich im Fiberwahn... "Geh... nach Or... Grimmar..." Er hustete laut und Blut benetzte mein Gesicht. "Dort wirst du... Antworten finden..." Ich nickte schwach und stand auf. Ich hätte ihn vielleicht retten können, aber er war ein Darkspear. Ein Ungläubiger. Wenn die Geister es gewollt hätten hätte er die Feinde von alleine vertrieben, oder sich zumindest soweit verteidigt, das er überlebt hätte. Ich sprach ein paar Zeilen des Grabsegens, gerade die, die auch zu einem Ungläubigen gepasst hätten. Ich nahm mir was er noch brauchbares hatte und zog gen Orgrimmar... In den Büchern Stand, das es von einem Ork errichtete worden war... Ich war neugierig..." Eines Schönen Morgens Zarrijak blickte sich um, um Yukisan fest schlafend vorzufinden und die Morgendämmerung direkt vor ihm. Er richtete sich auf und ging zu Yukisan um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben und sie ins Haus zu tragen, als sie erwachte. Er lächelte ihr zu und hob sie hoch. "Und so kam ich nach Orgrimmar, und von da an... war es nicht mehr weit, bis ich dich traf..." Kategorie:Geschichten